User blog:Eli+Clare=4evah/All School Degrassi Fanfic part 2
Eli has just read the note Alli gave him. Did Alli want to see him, did Clare? Who else would make Alli give him a note. '' '''Lunch bell rings. Adam, Alli, and Jenna were sitting outside at the groups usual table but Clare and Eli were nowhere to be found.' Adam: "Hey uhm guys its been like ten minutes, where are Eli and Clare?" Alli: "Who knows probably kissing aga.. " Jenna interupts Alli: "WHAT!!!!!!!!! THEY KISSED... AND I MISSED IT. Alli when did it happen?" Adam answers:" This mornign before 1st perio..." Jenna interupts again: "Damn it.. Alli we've had two classes since then, why didn't you freaking tell me. You suck." Alli:"Jenna i didn't really think it was my secret to tell. I thought Clare would've told you by now. But seriously where are they, they arent supposed to have a date til toni..." Eli sneaking up: "So that's who the note was from." Everyone turns around in surprise, to see Eli with his arm around Clare, who are both smiling. As Alli goes to say something the bell rings. "Why can't I finish a sentence today." They all laugh and run to class. After school Alli catches up to Clare. Alli: "Are you guys dating?" Clare: " We aren't boyfriend and girlfriend but we are going on the date you set up tonight, Thanks by the way." Eli suddenly drives up and opens the passenger door. Clare smiles at Alli and gets in. after a minute of driving Eli stops near the park. Eli: "Do you regret it?" Clare: "No, surprisingly. We have been dating for a month now. Why did we keep it a secret again?" Eli: "Because it turns me on to watch you be an actress." Clare blushes and kisses him. Clare:" But why today? Why did i have to make it look like i was a wierdo. does that 'Turn you on' too." She laughs. Eli: "Because I wanted to show you off and tell the world that we're together, the kiss was your idea though. Don't blame it on me" Clare: "Fine, lets go to the Dot. I am ready for that 'First Date'. Lets go." Eli: "Lets go." 2 Hours later Eli:" Are you sure you don't regret what we did at lunch?" Clare:"No, because I love you. I wanted too. I trust you." Eli:" How i'm not that good at it." Clare:" Well it was my first time. I have never driven a car before today, Thank you." Eli:" So you don't mind that your dad didn't teach you." Clare:" I won't tell him. Oh crap Alli is here. Probably spying on u..." Alli comes running. She looks scared. "JENNA IS IN THE HOSPITAL, HER BROTHER TOLD US TO COME SEE HER." Clare stands up and pulls Eli and Alli to Eli's car and hops into the drivers seat. What is gonna happen next... Did Clare really just learn how to drive or was she just hiding the subject of what happened. What is wrong with Jenna. Why won't people let each other talk? These will be answered next week if you comment :) posts Category:Blog posts